


Don't they knock?

by MissInComplete



Series: The MollCroft Papers [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Love seat, Mycroft is a Softie, Mycroft is late, Stressed Mycroft, anthea - Freeform, sleepy Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9865034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInComplete/pseuds/MissInComplete
Summary: A fluffy-ish one shot of how Molly anchors Mycroft





	

A sleeping Molly lay on the large four poster king size bed on the far side of the room, wrapped in the soft duvet from head to toe. The only visible part of her was tufts of brown hair sprawled across the pillow, sticking out at odd angles. The light that illuminated the sanctuary was from the moon lurking over the garden outside the glass balcony doors, one of which was open slightly with a tall lean figure standing in the door way. The figure had his back to the room, looking out towards the rose bushes and pond. Smoke swirled around his form and the orange glow from his cigarette could be seen as he took deep drags.

It was around 3am now; he'd seen the last 3am too. This crisis had been going on for 4 days and he'd managed very little sleep between emergency meetings and briefings; he would keep going until it was resolved, no doubt about that, but he was slowly reaching the end of his tether for the pithering of the PM and the silly little semantic squabbles between world leaders. _Who cared at this point who go the credit for arresting this fellow?!_ As long as this terrorist cell was shut down, surely that was point of overwhelming importance?

China, Russia and even our own PM disagreed.

A deep sigh escaped him as he stubbed out his smoke and lit another. His top buttons were open and his sleeves rolled up, he donned no coat or blazer and his trousers didn't look so finely pressed as he was used to. If he were a betting man he would put a large sum on the awful shade of blue the bags under his eyes were. He'd come upstairs to get away from his desk and the inevitable request that he get the next flight to Moscow, and to find some sense of peace which often overcome him when he was with his Molly. She was fast asleep though and he couldn't wake her for such a selfish need. He'd make do simply knowing she was there, the beautiful darkness of their room and the wonderful sullen glow of moon.

Or so he thought.

He heard the rustle of the duvet and the small mew that escaped her lips as she stretched before the soft foot falls approached him over the wooden floor. She crept forward and lifted his outer arm around her shoulders, leaning into his chest. He felt her take a deep breath as her arms settle around his waist and Mycroft took her in, feeling himself deflate.

She was wearing one of his night shirts which was far too big for her and, well... yes. Nothing else it appeared. He cleared his throat a little, "My dear, go back to bed." Her eyes were fastened shut, "I didn't mean to wake you. I just needed-"

"Come t' bed, Mycrof'.." She mumbled into him, tugging a little back into the room. As he began his protest she interrupted, "Just a few minutes. One more cigarette worth?"

"Molly-" She grumbled but relented and started to lead him towards the sofa instead, "Sit instead of stand then and I'll stay with you until you have to leave- no, it'll be 5 minutes won't it? I'll be fine in the morning."

No more protest came from Mycroft as he was lead by a sleepy Molly to the love seat over by the book shelf. She pushed him down and then climbed into his lap, head on his chest once more, his arms circled around her. His eyes roamed over her sleeping frame and stroked her hair as her breathing slowed and became a peaceful lullaby all of its own.

That was the last thing he heard until the sound of some one clearing their throat loudly over head brought him back to the present. Molly was still a weight in his lap but from the stiffness of her frame and the tight breathing she was awake now too. Before he opened his eyes he quickly assessed his situation.

_I'm home. On the sofa. Judging by the sun light, it's been... four hours?! Oh dear. No immediate danger._

He slowly opened his eyes and caught the deer-in-the-headlights look on Molly's face along with the pink tinge on her cheeks.

_We've been caught 'cuddling' and she's embarrassed. Probably for my sake more than hers. The only people who could gain this sort of access would be Sherlock Or Anthea. Given the current situation it's Anthea, but she's not alone..._

Another cough, "Sir?"

"Yes?" Mycroft answered nonchalantly, they were invading his space; he wouldn't give away how uncomfortable he was about that and remained unmoved and passive. 

"There's a meeting in 15 minutes." She answered effeciently, following his gaze as he watched him the two men standing by the door way.

A small raise of the eyebrow asked, ' _Two guards?'_

A small thinning of the lips and a leveled chin answered, ' _Current security status raised due to crisis.'_

"I'll be down to the car in one moment. Please wait down there, the crowd is making my wife uncomfortable." The smallest smile crept on Anthea's lips as she nodded to the two men and had them follow her out the room.

"Oh kill me now.. I'm sorry Mycroft... I didnt-." Molly groaned into his neck, embarrassment still creeping on her cheeks and neck, "Don't they believe in knocking?"

Mycroft gave a soft chuckle and decided not to point out that they probably did a lot more than knock before they stood over the sleeping couple but chose to go with "Oh don't worry my dear. They wont so much as think of this again if they value their futures." He kissed her on the forehead and helped her stand.

As she faced him she straighten his shirt and smoothed his hair. "Thank you." Molly pulled him closer with his tie and kissed him firmly on the mouth, "Go stop world war three." Another kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

Mycroft strode from the house in his full armour of choice once more, feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time.


End file.
